Shared Pleasures
by RedFrozenQueen
Summary: Attempting to find a solution for the problems of her Kingdom, Elsa is tempted to follow the advice of a unnerving magician, but what happens instead is not what she had expected. M for languages and sexual intercourse. Contains: Dark!Elsa Dark!Anna Elsa Anna, canon verse, incest, power play. More warnings inside.


**Prompt 4: **Dark!Anna and Dark!Elsa + Anna and Elsa

**Characters:** Demon/Creature!Elsa, Demon/Creature!Anna, Elsa, Anna

**Pairings:** Dark!Elsa/Anna, Dark!Anna/Elsa, Anna/Elsa (hint of)

**Warnings: **canon verse, incest, power play, Dom/Dom+Sub/Sub [I know is not clear but read and you'll understand], exhibitionism, voyeurism, dirty talks, doggy style, oral sex, fingering, biting, orgy

* * *

><p>All was well in Arendelle.<p>

The kingdom was safe, her _sister_ was safe and no one thought of her as a monster anymore.

It was exactly what her parents wished for their daughters: a friendly, encouraging, peaceful environment in which their girls could be happy and prosper for many years coming.

Except Elsa wasn't content at all.

She was _alone_ again, despite the open gates and her sister being always by her side along with Olaf and the other servants.

It was a different kind of loneliness the one that permeated her bones and made her shiver at night, mocking her with sinful dreams and drenched sheets. The cold never bothered Elsa, but every morning she woke with a sense of foreboding that chilled her to the bones.

As the Queen though, she had to soothe any uneasiness she felt, swallow down fears and doubts choosing to pull up a cheerful, smiley facade for the sake of her Kingdom and her sweet Anna.

But she was failing.

She was neglecting her realm, too overwhelmed with her own apprehension to perform her duties or rule adequately. Elsa's advisers were concerned with her health and her ability to manage all of the pressure of being Queen in such a young age.

Her people were suffering. She could see it in their faces when visiting their humble homes or when their delegates came to speak with her in a formal meeting.

And it was all her fault.

Her sister - sweet, lovely, amazing Anna - was aware that something wasn't right with Elsa, of course.

She was always so attentive with her since their pained reconciliation and even though the blonde's heart melted from such kindness, she couldn't confess anything to her younger sister.

How can one explain their illicit, incestuous desires to the very subject that caused them?

Yes, the young, graceful Queen of Arendelle was a detestable sinner.

Something her innocent, joyful sister could never know. Elsa wasn't going to taint her angelic soul.

* * *

><p>It was morning and she was already bored to death.<p>

The incessant blabbering of one of her counselor wasn't enough to keep her interested and focused on the task at hand. Instead, she found herself lost in her thoughts, treacherous mind forming scenarios and sensations that reminded her of the dream she had that very same morning.

Elsa's gaze was absently fixed over one of the wrinkles in her dress while she imagined Anna on her bed, breast exposed and eyes shining, slowly lifting a finger - _coated in something slick_ - and curling it to call her over. The blonde's breathing shortened when she saw Anna smirk and open her mouth: "My Queen."

The monarch tried to swallow down the surge of heat ris-

"My Queen!" Anna's voice wasn't feminine anymore, but instead came out as low and gruff-

"Your Majesty! Are you here with us?"

Elsa jerked, eyes darting everywhere, helplessly trying to focus back on her surrounding while fighting the heat crawling up her cheeks.

"Yes!" she hastily exclaimed, a nervous chuckle and then: "Right. I'm sorry. Would you care to repeat what you were saying, please?"

A stern glare was all that she had to endure for her little lapse in judgement, before her adviser stiffly continued: "I was saying, your Majesty, that the common people are complaining out there. They seem to be discontent with your ruling, my Queen. I mean no disrespect, but I'm worried that the situation might deteriorate soon. That's why I took it upon myself to call an expert and I was asking for your permission to call him in."

By the end of his little speech, Elsa was more than stunned. _An expert? Of what?_

However she wasn't in the position to refuse, not that she _couldn't_ - she was the Queen after all - , but there was no point in rejecting something that could make her people happy just because she had the power to. And besides, she hadn't even listened to the whole conversation. The least she could do was to give her adviser the opportunity to help her.

"Of course, he may enter."

The large wooden doors opened to reveal a rather tall and skinny middle-aged man, wearing some sort of oriental hat and garment, painted in strong shades of colour that went from red to black. He had a long, dark-skinned face with a pointy chin, covered by a ink black goatee that curled at the end.

He entered the room with a confident stride smirking all the way and Elsa found herself not liking the man one bit.

_But hopefully he'll have a solution._

"My beautiful Queen!" he roared, voice musical despite its depth, a thick eastern accent finding its way into his speech, "It's a _pleasure_ to finally make your acquaintance! Murmurs of your delicious beauty have reached my vigilant ears, but they do you no justice, your Majesty!" he finished with an exaggerated bow.

Elsa couldn't help but be wary of his cheesy praise, instantly distrustful of him.

"Yes, thank you, kind man. Now please, could we focus on the matter at hand? I hear you have the right solution for my Kingdom, is it right?"

A chuckle. "No, my lady. I have a solution for _your_ problem."

Elsa had the power of ice, but was unprepared of the cold flood that invaded her veins at his words. An irrational thought possessed her:

_He knows._

The sneer upon his lips seemed to confirm her fears and she tried her best to conceal her dreadful expression.

She was lucky, though. Nobody looked puzzled by his unusual phrasing and she breathed a sigh of relief when his glowing eyes left her face to look at his pocket while he fumbled with something inside of it.

The man lifted his unsettling gaze again and this time in his hands there was a little shiny black hexagonal gem.

The queen somehow knew this was no good at all, but at the same time she felt drawn to it. All it took was a glimpse of the mineral.

_This can't be good._

"This, my splendid Queen, is the answer. All you have to do is hold this powerful gem in your hands and flip it four times while thinking about what you _really_ want. For instance, you could think," he paused continuing with a fake sissy voice, "_Oh my, what can I do to solve this situation? I want to save my people!_" - a frivolous chortle - "and then _puff_! The gem will know exactly what needs to be done and you will live happily ever after!"

* * *

><p>His sneering laugh was still echoing in her mind even though the last time she heard it was several hours before.<p>

After he had illustrated the proprieties of the - _magical, it had to be dark magic -_- gem, Elsa was about to politely refuse the offer when the entire council erupted in a loud attempt to express their absolute agreement of the tool proposed.

_Maybe I did underestimate the extension of the problem._

The blonde woman heated back to her private quarters, exhausted and drained, mind buzzing with thousand of thoughts, all swirling in a confusing whirlwind.

The monarch entered her room and turned to face the door to make sure it was locked properly - she didn't want any other unwanted disturbance for the night - when a melodic voice squealed behind her:

"Soooo, you're gonna use it?"

Elsa jumped and turned abruptly around only to find her sister - _gorgeous, dear sister_ - sitting upon her bed. Flashbacks from her previous daydream clogged her mind and she couldn't fight down the blush that reached her ears.

Anna tilted her head, watching her with playful curiosity and giggled: "You're making a funny face, sis."

"What? Err.." _deep breath, deep breath _"Anna. Care to tell me what are you doing _here_?"

"Oh, I'm here for the fun, of course!" chanted the redhead, rising from Elsa's bed to approach the older sister.

"Are you going to use the gem or not? Can we do it together?!"

_What? How..?_

"Anna! Were you eavesdropping? Again?" rebutted Elsa, recalling the many recent times she caught the younger sister sneaking into the council room to listen to their political discussions.

"Oh Elsa! I was bored! So bored! And then I heard of him, that sort of fancy _magician _and I couldn't help but stay till the end!"

The queen sighed. There was no way to convince her sister that the political matters weren't something that could be taken lightly.

The blonde rubbed the bridge of her nose, trying to come up with an excuse to bid her sister good night and finally be alone with her thoughts. Not that she didn't find her sister's company entertaining, in truth she found it captivating, but now was not the time. Her mind was focused on the disastrous situation of her realm and how to make it better, meanwhile thinking about how to deal with her own shameful desires.

All she wanted was to close her eyes and curl in her bed, _alone_.

But Anna had other plans apparently, because took advantage of the momentary lack of the blonde's focus to snatch the gem from her sister's grasp before quickly stepping away to admiring it properly under the light of the chandelier.

The sudden moment roused the queen from her thoughts, rapidly panicking upon realizing in which hands was the dark gem. With a wildly beating heart Elsa strode purposely in the direction of her sister, determined to take the magical tool back.

"Hey! What-"

"Give it back-"

"No-"

"Don't-"

"Careful Els-"

In the chaos caused by battling wild fingers the inevitable happened: the gem fell from their grasp.

Flipping all the way down.

Everything stilled for what seemed ages and the sisters stared at the fallen mineral with wide-open, frightful eyes.

Nothing.

The object stayed there, immovable and unchanging and Elsa didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed.

_It turns out he was a liar._

_I hardly thought otherwise, alas._

"What a booore!"

At that the older sister turned her gaze on the girl beside her, an easy smile on her lips and started to console the youngster: "You know, I bet it wouldn't have been that whimsical, after all. The man looked like a cheat to me."

Anna looked at her, a cute pout on her face and sighed, "I guess you are right." she whined and moved to hug the queen.

Just when their body were about to touch a weak hiss filled the room and the girls turned to face the source of the noise.

The gem on the floor was glowing menacingly, its frame buzzing violently.

The two quickly stepped back, a cloud of dark smoke arising from the magical object forming an undefined shape. The sisters held their breath, too stunned to react in any other way. The smoke shaped itself into a tall, humanoid feminine form and slowly but surely a pair of pale arms and legs materialized out of the cloud.

Elsa gasped when she saw a long thick blonde braid take shape from the place where the head of the creature was supposed to be. An unexpected wave of nausea overcame the blonde woman as soon as she caught a glimpse of the humanoid's face.

It was identical to _hers._

The queen heard a sharp intake of breath coming from her side but was too shocked to be focusing on anything that wasn't the disquieting creature in front of them. All limbs shaking and breath hitching she took in the being's features.

It was like watching herself in front of the mirror, everything was the same except for a few details; like the shade of the blue of the creature's iris, which was darker than hers and the length of its canines, visible from the smirk it wore, that recalled the one of a feral animal.

But the most unsettling characteristic was the humanoid's expression, the glow in its eyes keeping Elsa on the edge. There was an unmistakable hunger in them that scared her because she had never seen anything like that when standing in front of her mirror.

It was truly frightening to stand there, watching her perfect doppelganger looking identical, but _feeling_ different.

It took several moment to notice, but when the queen did it, she couldn't believe her eyes. The animalistic desire she read in the eyes of the strange blonde appeared out of nowhere, wasn't directed at her.

Her lookalike was staring right at Anna, like a lion stares at its succulent prey.

That prompted Elsa to finally turn her gaze to look at her sister too, words failing her.

The redhead was stiff like a board, only the point of her fingers twitching uncontrollably while her breath was hoarse to the point when it was difficult to discern whether she was breathing or not. In all her life, the Queen had never seen her sister blushing as much as she was now.

_Why is she blushing like that?_

She didn't know what to think so she began to talk nervously: "A-Anna? What do you think this - _thing_ - is supposed to do? R-replace me as Queen? Nobody is g-going to fall for that, I mean-"

The rest of her sentence died in her throat when the creature seemed to come alive all at once, leisurely walking its way toward her little, sweet sister.

Anna whimpered as the being approached her and the blonde knew she had to stop it, but couldn't find the strength to move her legs.

There she stood, feet glued to the spot, watching the dark version of herself nearing her unprotected younger sister while all she had to do to save her was shooting an ice blast right in the creature heart.

But there was something in the air that prevented her from intervening.

The humanoid, gaze fixed on Anna's, was now inches from the redhead and had yet to do something to harm her, but right in that moment Elsa felt the urge to step forward.

"Anna! No!"

What happened next, nearly stopped her heart.

The creature closed the distance between them in a rapid, fluid motion smashing its - _hers_ - lips into the ones of the trembling redhead.  
>Everything stilled in the room while Elsa watched as her exact copy kissed her sister like a long lost lover, wet sounds coming from their joined mouths.<p>

At first Anna didn't respond, eyes wide like saucers and mouth firmly shut.

But when a curious scorching tongue slowly wetted the redhead's lips, Anna released a lusty moan and lept forward recapturing its lips again, passion engulfing them completely.

_What? _

_What's happening? _

_Anna?_

Elsa couldn't believe in what she was witnessing. Countless nights spent twisting in her bed, aroused and ashamed, dreaming of her sister in sinful poses or doing unspeakable things, didn't prepared her to the heat that burst forth from her loins at the sight of her sister melting like butter in the hands of the perfect copy of herself.

Without warning an insisting hand squeezed the redhead's ass and it was Anna's undoing, the moan erupting from her body deep and long, sending the blonde's mind over the edge.

The queen gasped in her hand and that seemed to wake the younger woman from her aroused haze. She quickly freed herself from the firm grip of the creature - _demon, it has to be a revolting demon_ Elsa thought - and panting she tried to speak.

"I-I-" she attempted, voices abandoning her and head turning frantically between the two blondes.

The monarch couldn't remember how to speak properly either and opted instead to keep staring at her sister with a hand covering her gasp.

She saw Anna, red as a tomato, backing away from the still smirking demon, "Elsa, l-listen, it's not what you think! I s-swear. I don't kno-" she stopped in her track, eyes widening to an incredible degree and pointed a shaky finger to indicate something over the older sister's shoulder.

"Elsa. What is _that_?!"

There was no need to turn around because at same time she felt a tickling sensation around her ankles and chose to look down, instead. Her feet were completely buried under a dense grayish mist.

The smoke flew in front of her and rose high, another shape forming itself.

Elsa attempted to steady her breath when her eyes presented her with the disturbing sight of a exact copy of her Anna, devilish expression and vampire-like fangs on her face.

_What the hell..?_

The two demons looked at each other and their sneers only deepened when the real sisters made the motion of moving away from them.

There was a soft giggle and the Anna lookalike disappeared abruptly only to re-appear behind the unaware Queen, who inevitably stepped right in its strangely warm embrace.

Heartbeat pounding loudly in her ears, the blonde wanted to escape from the vice-like grip on her slim waist, distress prominent in her belly.

Panic rose in her throat and Elsa tasted bitter bile on her tongue when her gaze landed in the blank expression the real redhead was wearing as soon as Anna realized her doppelganger was _seducing_ her older sister.

_She knows. And she is disgusted. _

But something unexpectedly hardened in the Princess's eyes. Clear and unyielding determination shone in her expression and somewhere in Elsa's southern regions a fire came to life, spreading its heat _south._

The blonde knew this was in any way wrong, but when a warm wet tongue traced her pulse point and went higher and higher in the direction of the lobe of her ear, that was all she could do to not groan out loud and thrust her hips back into the ones of the demon hugging her from behind.

The resolve in her sister eyes did not disappeared but shone brighter upon seeing Elsa so visibly enjoying herself in her predicament.

She positioned herself in front of the blonde demon, who hadn't stop grinning one bit since its appearance, and grabbed its hips yanking them towards herself, pressing their lips together again, in a searing kiss.

Jolt of intense pleasure spread in all her body and the Queen nearly screamed when hands moved to cup her breasts, palming them fully.

"_Like what you see?" _a whisper in her ear, "_You are the creator. So, create." _a soft giggle again.

The blonde didn't need to check whose voice was that, knowing full well its intonation and musicality from years of secret listening.

_Create_. Her mind repeated.

In the meantime the fake Elsa had pushed the panting redhead on the bed in the room and crawled over her, predatory gaze glowing and began to slowly lift the Princess skirt up, mouth occupied with her neck. The Queen could hear Anna's heavy breathing even from distance while a single finger made its way from a knee to a throbbing core. The redhead held her breath when it reached its target, but felt the heat leave her body when she heard Elsa's voice ring out, commanding.

"Stop."

Everything stilled in the room. Even the creatures seemed to stop moving entirely, waiting for the monarch to give the next order.

Anna sat up abruptly, "Els, I'm sor-".  
>Elsa's heart threatened to jump out of her chest for the anticipation she felt, drops of sweat sliding along her forehead. The insistent hands on her chest stopped kneading but never left them and when she started speaking again, they gave a little squeeze of encouragement.<p>

"Use your tongue on her cunt."

Well-mannered, always so pristine Elsa couldn't believe she had just said something like that in regards of her _sister._

All traces of regret, though, were washed away by the shallow intake of breath she received from the redhead, flustered on her bed under the hungry gaze both of the blondes were giving her.

The creature hooked its claw-like fingers into the waistband of the Princess silky underwear and carefully took them off. The Queen felt herself dripping on hers as soon as she caught a glimpse of the pink glistening core of her younger sister.

Her look-alike let out a puff of breath over the throbbing flesh inches from its nose and the shiver that wracked the entirety of the redhead's frame was clearly visible even from Elsa's point of view. The first stroke of the tongue over the clenching hole had both of the sister moan loudly, shame flying out of the window.

Elsa gripped the hands that were still on her breast, nails digging into the skin underneath, and brought them down, slowly guiding one of them lower, until it brushed the sensitive flesh just above the waistband of her skirts.

One last shaky breath and she slipped the demon's hand in, her own controlling its movements. Pleasure shot from her core, rough and unrestrained and combined with the moans and groans coming from the bed made her feel more alive than ever. She watched as the blonde creature lapped contently at the plump folds of her sister's cunt, liquid desire soaking the sheets underneath. The redhead demon behind her was nipping at her jawline and the hand in her panties grew rougher, rubbing her clit with passion.

"_Anna!" _she cried out when a finger entered her, wet walls trapping it inside in a warm heat.

In front of her, the Princess was thrashing madly on the mattress, hands mingled in blonde locks prompting the creature to press further into her. "_Yes! Ah-. More. Harder."_

The fake Anna whispered sultry in her ear, "Don't you want to make your poor little sister happy? I think you know _how to_."

After a fluttery breath and a nervous cough, "I want y-you, to-" Elsa panted raising her voice, suddenly aware of how difficult was to talk while being penetrated by that curious finger, "..to fuck her. From be-behind. On her hand and knees." she finished blushing furiously.

"And she told you _harder._" she added on an afterthought.

She saw gratitude in her sister's pleasure ridden face, arousal reaching its peak while she observed Anna ridding herself of her clothes, throwing them on the floor. The same did the Queen doppelganger, dainty skin so like her own hovering over the sweating form of her sister, who was positioning herself on all fours, face pointed towards Elsa, whose gaze was fixed on the freckles covered perky breasts.

Anna opened her mouth in a silent scream as soon as two fingers penetrated her aching pussy from behind, immediately setting a punishing pace that made the younger sister imperceptibly tilt forward with every hard thrust.

The raw pleasure visible in her sister expression prompted her to grab the forearm of the demon teasing her pussy, yanking it angrily in front of her.

She searched her room for a chair to use and took the nearest, sitting down hastily on it, immediately tugging at the redhead creature's shoulders. She wanted its tongue on her, and she wanted it _now. _It sank into its knees, hands travelling up baring her thighs to show fair skin and in that moment Elsa thought she was about to die of anticipation.

Finally the fake Princess succeeded in its quest to free her from her clothes and in the back of her mind she was ashamed to find that when her underwear were removed, strings of cum formed between her clenching hole and the fabric of her panties.

Elsa stared into the teal eyes of the redhead creature as it inched down into the welcoming heat that was her core, lewd sound of flesh slamming forcefully into flesh coming from the bed.

Unable to wait any longer the Queen angrily shoved the doppelganger's mouth into her spread cunt, hissing when a warm tongue slipped into her wanting vagina.

"_Elsa! Nnnh-..Oh God! Please!"_

The blonde lifted her gaze only to find her sister - _her sweet, little sister -_ madly palming her freckled globe with one hand, pink nipples stiff and aching, as the creature behind her roughly pounded into her, feral canines sinking on her pale shoulders.

The little show before her reminded Elsa of two beasts mating wildly and that thought alone was enough to sent her into a frenzy, hips bucking up against a smirking mouth.

"Tell them how much you love it." the mouth whispered against her spread dripping slit.

Amid the waves of unbearable pleasure, the Queen somehow found her voice, "I-I- mmh..fuck! _Anna.._" upon hearing her name the Princess fixed her gaze on the older sister, forehead strained with fatigue, "Anna.. you _turn me on so much. _I like- Nnnh! I like watching while you're _fucked_ like a _bitch in heat."_

That made Anna scream with bliss, pushing her gaping cunt back onto the fingers inside of her, "_Yes, Elsa! _You like that, uh? _Mmmh, _so fucking good! You like when _your little sister_ sucks on your clit, uh? Is that true?" The blonde watched eyes wide while the redhead was shrieking mad with pleasure, "Tell me! Tell me how much I make you _wet! ..Please!"_

Elsa all but screamed, "_YES! I love it! I'm coming all over your fucking face!"_

The world turned upside down for what seemed hours, both sisters screaming and squirming under the creatures' ministrations, both bucking frantically and reaching their climax together. Their screams were so high that all the castle staff could hear them and while the Queen came down from her high, she distractedly wondered if they were about to be caught and banned from the realm.

A sharp crack and the two demons disappeared in a dark puff of smoke, a faint chuckle dissolving into the still air. Anna stumbled face down onto the bed and Elsa gripped the edge of the chair trying unsuccessfully to steady her breath.  
>Moments passed in which neither of them dared to talk nor watch the other in their eyes, too afraid to see rejection and shame plain in the other's expression.<p>

At last the blonde rose from the chair and went to collect her dress, the urge to cover herself more prominent with each second that passed without a word.

A movement in the corner of her eye made her still mid-motion and waited for the hurtful words to come.

"How long, Elsa?"

She swallowed, not brave enough to turn around and face her sister.

"Since _forever, _Anna_."_

She felt her silent sister approach her from her side, picking up the forgotten gem on the floor before appearing in front of her, still bare and glistening. She had the mineral on her right hand, studying it intently. Anna lifted her head to look at the Queen, unreadable expression upon her features.

"Then I guess we have to _keep it,_ sis!"


End file.
